Se cacher sous un grain de sable en plein désert
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Même le plus intelligent des hommes ne se rendrait pas compte des sentiments d'une jeune fille amoureuse ... Alors un idiot ? Note :Ce site manque cruellement de Ling x Lan Fan ... L'auteur aura essayé de concilier simili-guimauve et humour.


**Auteur :** Chika

**Disclaimer : **Totalement basé sur le fantastique manga qu'est Full Metal Alchemist, écrit par Hiromu Arakawa-sama.

**Rating : **Les «sous-entendus» (on va dire …) ne sont pas bien méchants, mais dans le doute, je met « T ».

**Autre : **Bah, à part ça … Je me base sur le MANGA de FullMetal et non pas le premier animé. Par contre, le deuxième animé (Brotherhood) colle plus au manga et les persos de Xing y apparaissent, donc si vous l'avez vu, vous êtres à l'abri de l'incompréhension.

* * *

**Chika : **En fait, comme je suis nulle pour la guimauve et les sentiments, ce sera un petit Ling/Lan Fan plus comique que romantique …

**Ero-Pikachu : **Vu la gueule des persos, hein …

**Chika : **Je prends ça pour injure personnelle. Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Lan Fan, ou : Comment se cacher derrière un grain de sable en plein désert ?**

Seul un parfait idiot ne se serait pas rendu compte de la chaleur. Logique, ils étaient en plein désert. Mais j'insiste bien sur le fait que seul un imbécile ne s'apercevrait pas de la chaleur insoutenable afin que vous compreniez quelle sorte de personne était Ling Yao.

Parce qu'il ne semblait même pas y penser, assis sur son chameau. Il regardait droit devant lui, son sourire habituel au visage. Malgré sa veste et ses cheveux longs, il ne semblait ressentir aucune chaleur. Des avantages d'être idiot.

Ces dernières phrases, c'étaient les pensés de la jeune fille qui le suivait de près, à dos de chameau également. Enfin … A voir de loin, on n'aurait pas dit « jeune fille ». Ses habits étaient longs et lâches, et elle avait gardé son masque sur son visage.

Tout cela lui tenait très chaud. D'un parce qu'elle n'était pas stupide et se rendait compte de la température infernale du désert. De deux parce qu'elle se trouvait extrêmement gênée.

Vous avez sans doutes remarqué qu'être seul quelque part avec la personne que l'on aime pouvait être assez gênant. Soit dans le sens où l'on était timide, donc gêné. Soit dans le sens où ce genre de situation n'aidait pas à contenir l'imagination.

- Dis, Lan Fan, pourquoi t'enlèves pas ton masque ? Nous sommes seuls.

- Justement …

- Pardon ?

- R-rien …

Elle rougit plus fort sous le masque. Si elle l'enlevait, elle aurait l'air ridicule. Rouge.

Elle essaya de se calmer et de faire taire son imagination qui gravitait autour de Ling. Elle retourna donc à son matage intensif (**Lan Fan :** Ne pourrait-on pas utiliser un autre terme ? **Chika :** Si tu y tiens.), non, pas matage, mais saines pensés au sujet de l'individu convoité. (**Chika : **C'est mieux ? **Lan Fan :** Merci.)

Roh je toutes façons, elle était derrière lui et il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensés, non ?

Donc : Il n'était pas très … très vif lorsqu'il s'agissait de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas médisant, Lan Fan trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Et puis il avait beaucoup de qualités. Ce sourire perpétuel, cet air un peu idiot, ou naïf, mais tellement calme et …

Calme Lan Fan, caaalme …

Elle souffla. Quelle torture. Elle le connaissait depuis leur enfance, quand on l'avait choisie pour le protéger. Elle gardait le poids de ses sentiments sur le coeur depuis tout ce temps.

Mais elle était décidée. Pendant leur voyage à Amestris, elle allait lui avouer. Quand ils seront rentrés à Xing avec l'immortalité, il saura tout. Et sans doutes, ensuite, il deviendrait empereur. Et ensuite il l'épouserait ! Et il refuserait les autres princesses ! Et il mettra fin à la tradition ! Et ils vivront heureux pour toujours dans un magnifique palais entourés de serviteurs et un cheval blanc !

Et merde. De nouveaux, elle délirait. Rouge.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce voyage était une occasion rêvée. Son grand-père, Fu étais moins sur son dos que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, en ce moment-même, il n'était pas avec eux. Il était parti légèrement en arrière (à savoir environ deux-cents kilomètres vers l'Est, sachant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'Ouest), afin de récupérer le sabre que le jeune maître avait, semblerait-il, égaré près de Xerxes.

Lan Fan sourit, mais pas de la façons la plus bienveillante possible …

Mouarf mouarf mouarf … Quelle merveilleuse idée que d'avoir « fait accidentellement tombé » ce sabre. Entre deux ruines. Sous un plafond écroulé. Entouré de racines épineuses.

Quelle mégarde …

Allez. Aujourd'hui serait le meilleur jour pour une confession … Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas préparer ses paroles à l'avance ? Y aller spontanément ? Ou même ne pas parler. Juste attendre qu'il descende du chameau pour se jeter dans ses bras ? Avant même qu'elle ait pu réaliser la stupidité de ses pensés, elle s'entendit dire :

- Ling-sama ?

- Oui ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire. Et meeeerde !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée dire, maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui déballer simplement : « Je vous aime. ». Et puis, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévoir sa réaction ! Ooooh non …

- Euh euh euh … Il … Il fait beau, hein ?

Bien qu'ils se trouvaient en plein désert au alentours de midi, et qu'une chaleur insurmontable (sauf pour les idiots) régnait, Ling Yao trouva le moyen de lever le nez au ciel et de regarder autour de lui avant de répondre naïvement et le plus naturellement du monde.

- Ouais.

Honteuse, Lan Fan regarda par terre en rosissant. Les pattes du chameau bougeaient lentement sous ses yeux. Elle aurait très bien pu le dire. Mais aurait-elle eu droit à ce sourire-là ?

Il y avait très peu de chances que ses sentiments soient partagés … Peut-être se mettrait-il en colère ? Peut-être n'aurait elle plus le droit de le protéger ? Et Fu lui offrirait l'engueulade de la dynastie …

Décidément, ce serait plus simple s'il pouvait s'en apercevoir tout seul … Soupir de la part de la ninja. Ca valait le coup … Allez, juste pour voir. Le coup dit « de la pouffiasse qui drague ». Nooon, se persuada-t-elle, ce n'est pas de la provocation, c'est juste une manière implicite de lui faire comprendre.

Lan Fan retira délicatement son masque. Le bruit attira l'attention et le regard du prince de Xing. Malgré l'émotion, elle ne se démonta pas et battit des cils en relevant la tête. Absence de réaction chez Ling. Prévisible. Elle tira légèrement sur le col de sa tenue comme pour s'éventer. Toujours pas de réaction. Bon, try again, ma fille. Elle fit doucement et gardant les paupières à demi-closes :

- Dîtes, jeune maître … Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait … drôlement chaud ...?

Elle fit accélérer son chameau et arriva aux côtés de Ling. Ling qui ne comprenait évidemment rien à la technique subtile. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui, « sans faire réellement attention », attendant sa réaction. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

- Bah, oui. Il fait chaud. On est dans le désert. Seul un parfait idiot ne se rendrait pas compte de la chaleur, non ?

Et voilà qu'il riait, l'imbécile. Et Lan Fan, hallucinée, tirait une tête de trente-six pieds de long en se disant « Mais il se fout de ma gueule ! ». Son assurance et son charme l'avaient quittée et elle était désormais habitée par le ridicule et la gêne. Ca-y-est. Rouge.

- Hey ? Ca ne va pas, Lan Fan ? Tu dois vraiment avoir chaud, toi en tout cas. Tu es toute rouge … (Il approcha son visage)... oui, très rouge. Et tu transpires. Même si tu tires sur ton haut comme ça, je ne sais pas si ça va te rafraîchir, fit-il songeur.

Elle lâcha le tissu et arrêta de se dénuder. De toutes façons, ce prince idiot ne comprenait rien à ses sous-entendus. Elle serait allée jusqu'à jouer les filles provocantes, ça n'aurait pas marché … Et puis ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle aurait essayé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vois un point d'eau pas trop loin. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on en avait pas croisé. Tu vas pouvoir boire ou te baigner.

Il disait ça en toute innocence, bien sûr. Ce qui n'empêcha pas sa garde du corps de délirer intérieurement. Evidemment, elle n'allait pas utiliser _une vile tactique de ce genre_ pour démontrer ses sentiments à Ling, mais ça aurait peut-être aidé … Non non non, définitivement, l'idée de sortir accidentellement très peu vêtue de l'eau était à bannir.

Les animaux les menaient lentement mais surement à l'oasis tandis que Lan Fan pensait encore et encore à Ling. Mais c'était incroyable. Elle était allée jusqu'à chercher les techniques les plus vicieuses pour faire comprendre ses sentiments à celui qu'elle aimait. Comment pouvait-on ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Ah, pensa-t-elle, mais c'est Ling-sama, hein …

En règle générale, elle s'énervait de façon spectaculaire contre quiconque offensait son maître, mais elle se réservait ce petit plaisir intérieur. Et puis ce n'était pas méchant. Affectueux.

Un bruit la tira de sa rêverie. Ling venait de sauter dans le sable et courrait vers l'oasis. Lan Fan sourit devant son immaturité et l'imita. Avec plus de dignité et de retenue, on s'entend.

Elle quitta le prince du regard et s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Pas de bain, sinon elle sentait qu'elle allait faire une bêtise.

(**Lan Fan :** T'est vraiment incompétente de faire surgir une oasis comme ça juste pour faire avancer l'histoire ! **Chika : **Tu devrais me remercier, non ?)

Elle finissait de boire lorsque l'autre idiot vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il engagea une conversation à propos de ses projets. Ou était-ce au sujet de son sabre « disparu ». À moins qu'il parlait d'autre chose.

Lan Fan faisait semblant d'écouter avec fascination et intérêt. En fait, elle l'observait sans trop prêter attention à ses paroles. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à lui. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, il se mit à parler plus lentement et son image … tremblait ?

« Un machin climatique, ou bien … »se dit Lan Fan.

Puis il se tût et ils restèrent au bord de l'eau, silencieux. C'était peut-être le bon moment ? Elle n'osait pas le regardait. Son regard à lui était plutôt perdu dans le vague. Il avait l'air d'être dans un état trouble. Lan Fan prit une inspiration et gardant les yeux rivés sur ses jambes qu'elle avait repliées sur elle, elle murmura d'une voix douce :

- Dîtes … Est-ce que je peux … vous dire quelque chose ...?

Elle eu droit à une réponse distraite, à savoir une sorte de grognement ressemblant à « Hm hm … ». Elle se sentait prête à se libérer de ses sentiments.

- Je … Je vous … Je vous aim--

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de commencer à prononcer la dernière syllabe qu'elle fut coupée net dans son élan par un « pouf ». Ou « paf ». N'importe quel bruit ressemblant à celui que fait un jeune homme affamé en s'évanouissant sur le sable.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ?? Lan Fan était sur le point de la faire ! Ça déception ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir le réflexe habituel, à savoir hurler : « Ling-sama !! » et se précipiter sur lui pour lui donner de quoi manger. Elle fouillait dans son sac pour trouver quoi que ce soit de comestible, quand Ling, un minimum conscient lui tira sur le bas de son pantalon (**Ero-Pikachu :** Enfin du lemon ?? **Chika :** Rêve pas trop. Lis donc la suite.) afin de lui poser une question. Avez-vous remarqué que quand quelqu'un commence une phrase avec l'air anxieux et bouleversé d'émotion, on aime mieux que la-dite personne finisse sa phrase. Cette vérité s'applique également chez les gens morts de faim et à l'article de la mort. Il posa donc une question, avec toute l'éloquence, le vocabulaire et la poésie dont il était possible :

- De quoi en fait ?

Lan Fan le regarda surprise, ne dit d'abord rien, puis détourna la tête en rougissant. Elle chercha une issue. « Quand tu ne peux pas rebrousser le chemin de l'enfer, essaie toujours de prendre le croisement vers les limbes … »

Trouvé. Détourner une phrase n'était pas compliqué. Elle sortit du pain de son sac.

- Je vous ai … mis de la nourriture de côté.

Ravissement de l'imbécile heureux suivi du festin de l'imbécile heureux tandis que Lan Fan se morfondait dos à lui.

C'était tout de même une misère de passer presque toute une journée avec lui sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la misère de passer sept ans avec lui de cette sorte-là …

Enfin elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle pouvait rester à ses côtés et l'observer à loisir. Il ne remarquait rien, et ne soupçonnait rien de tout. Ça en devenait problématique.

Elle allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui, mais la malchance la poursuivant, elle vit son grand-père arriver.

- Tout de même, je ne sais pas du tout comment ce sabre à pu se retrouver coincé entre deux ruines. Sous un plafond écroulé. Entouré de racines épineuses.

- C'est bien malheureux, grand-père …, répondit innocemment Lan Fan

Ling approcha.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais parti ?

- Rien du tout, crois-moi …

Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait comprendre toute l'ironie de sa remarque. Fu et Ling remontaient sur les chameaux afin de continuer la route et tuer un maximum de distance avant la tombée de la nuit. Le soleil commençait à décliner, leur montrant la direction de l'Ouest.

Elle regarda l'ombre sombre de celui qu'elle suivait depuis le matin. Non, elle le suivait depuis bien plus longtemps, plusieurs années même. Et elle continuerait à le suivre où qu'il aille.

Après tout, rien ne pressait. Elle avait tout le temps de lui avouer … Et elle le ferait avant leur retour à Xing. Enfin … Sans doutes …


End file.
